Change Me
by RomanticxxxLover
Summary: When Ally Desides To Show Off Her Bad Side, She Meets Austin Moon. Austin Moon Is New To The Drama At MHS And He Falls In Love With Her, He Desides That He Will Not Stop Untill He Calls Her His, But Would Cassidy And Elliot Let Him Do This?. Can He Handle It? Or Lose Ally Forever? PLZ READ & RATE Auslly / Trez
1. Chapter 1:

**Hey Guys, This Is My First Fan Fic. So Please Excuse Me For My Spelling And Stuff. Thanks =) **

Change Me

Chapter 1. Flashbacks And Begging

"Ally come on!" Trish begged. You see, Trish Wants Me To Let Go Of My Sweet Girly Side that hides my dangerous side. But before, I used to be both. Every one accepted me and knew not to provoke me. But to get this way, isn't easy. Ive never really had a bad life, I still have my mother, my father, my beautiful music store, and everything ive ever wanted, Except.. him.

"trish, you know I cant. Every one will just see me as an attention whore." I sighed. Its really hard not showing my true side. Im really aggressive sometimes, but only when people annoy me.

"But ur not!" she yelled "you lost something you loved to some bitch!" You see, trish was always the sassy one. She loved being the one that everyone was _Afraid_ of. Also, trish was the only one that knew my past better then I do…

***Flashback***

"**Look Hun." Cassidy Sneered "Hes Mine Now, he was never yours to start with. He was just hooking up with some nerd so he can find someone better. Like me."**

"**Is that true?" I asked Dallas with tears poking at my eyes ready to fall**

"**Ally-" Dallas tried to explain**

**Then Cassidy just pushed me in to the water fountain and laughed. I got up and started to run away. Tears slipping out of my eyes, I knew why she had done this, she'd played him. And me.**

***End Of Flashback***

"You think they would except me again?" I asked silently

"Yes!" Trish screamed. Good thing my parents were at a kazoo convention, I really don't need them hearing this. "She stole ur happiness! You haven't laughed or written a song for 3 years now! Even with Dez!" She said whispering the last part.

"Oooooohhhhh someones got a crush on dezy wezy" I teased

"Oh shut up. And stop trying to change the point." She tried to say sternly but failed.

"Oh what ever… come on lets just get to school" I smiled at her, She was right. I haven't made not even one song ever since I lost Dallas. But I did make one just before I got pulled in to depression. I made it in the point of view of Cassidy. Trish says I should sing it, but I don't want to get bulled more then I already am..

**Sorry Its Short But I Got My Ideas For Chapter 2 So... Review Pleaseeeee**

**~Melissa 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Partys And Hellos

Chapter 2. Partys And Hellos

"Oh I Don't Know Trish. You Know I'm Still A Little Afraid To Get On Stage." I Say While Graving My Stuff For My Classes Out Of My Locker.

"Oh come on ally," she says "Just one night…. plllleeeeaaaaa-"

"Oh fine" I say cutting her off and shutting my locker

"Sweet! See you at your house later!" Trish yells as she runs to class. Oh what shall I do with her…

~Line Brake~

"Every Body, We have a new student here today, His name is Austin Moon." Mr. Sedric, our music teacher, announced. And in came in the most GORGOUS boy ever.

"Holy Pickles…" I whispered. Also, I LOVE ME DEM PICKLES!

"Now u all be nice to him alright?" Mr. Sedric Warned. He was probably. The only teacher that knew about the bulling that happens in our halls.

"Oh ill be nice to him alright" Cassidy said seductively. Yep that's right, she's still in my damned life. So I just rolled my eyes and continued to look at this amazing boy… he was different. He's the popular type. But different. More…. nice looking? Like maybe the one and only popular person I can talk to. He looks mean… but also that, Nice Protective Guy….

"You Can Go Sit Next To Ally Over There" He Stated Then Continued His Work On The Chalk Board…

WAIT WUT? OMG OMG OMG HES SITTING NEXT TO ME? Ok Just Be Cool. Oh God.

He plops him self right next to me. "Hi, I'm Austin" He Whispered,

"H-hi" I said nervously "I-im A-Ally" God. I hate this part of me. If I were the real me I just say 'hey, how u doin' But sadly, I have a reputation to attend to. So we talked for the rest of the day and found out we both have most classes together! Greeeaaattt.

*RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG GG*

I almost jumped out of my seat. It Was Time. Time To Let Out The Real Ally.

By the time I got home Trish was already waiting for me in my room so I just relaxed and let my self go…

"Who let you in, you stalker" I giggled

Trish just shook her head and handed me a dress "Just try it on"

After hours of putting on several different 'bad girl' outfits, we found the perfect one. A Black Leather Jacket With Black Jeans, a super tight black shirt And Some Black High heels. Too much black? I Think not. And were off to the club.

~Line Brake~

"you ready Ally?" Trish almost practically yelled

"Yeah!" I yelled back. This Was The Moment I Am Getting Back From Cassidy..

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The DJ Spoke Through The Mike "We Have Ally Dawson Here To Sing A Song She Wrote For You Guys… Ally. You Ready?"

"Hell Yeah." I Smiled.

"Ok then here she is!" the dj said as the music over took him.

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At lea Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do

Cause I lo-lo-love you

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do"

I Ended Breathlessly. Claps surrounded me as I walked off the stage. This is the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3 Partys And Hellos (Austins POV

Chapter 3

Austin P.O.V

"Every Body, We have a new student here today, His name is Austin Moon." Mr. Sedric, our music teacher Spoke to the class,

"Now u all be nice to him alright?" Mr. Sedric Warned. Huh. I Wonder whats that about until I hear some blond girl with barly any clothes on say "Oh ill be nice to him alright" Uhhhh Awkward Much?

"You Can Go Sit Next To Ally Over There" He Pointed To A Girl With Brown Curly Hair And Red Plump Lips… "Wow" I murmered under my breath, this girl was something. She looked all goody goodie but if u look a lot deeper it looks almost even bad! But who im I kidding right? Ive got to be wrong. But I wanna figure out this girl, So I sit down next to her And Gave her one of my best ' hey' *hair flip* 'im Austin' But The Only thing I could manage was the greeting. Well this is weird. Ive never been nervous around a girl before… Strangeeeeeee

"H-hi" she said nervously "I-im A-Ally"

Something is not right. Some part of me wanted to yell BE YOUR SELF. Cuz that right there was totally fake. I think. But yeah. We talked for the rest of the period and I found out we had almost all our classes together.

SWEET!

Wut. Who Are You?

Well Im You.

But I Didn't Say Sweet.

Yes U Did.

No I Didn't.

Yes U Did. Well Ur Heart Did.

NO IT DIDN'T MY HEART DOSNT WORK ANY MORE.

….

Yeah u better shut up.

Well that was awkward. Yeah my heart dosent work anymore. Its like its permentenly broken. My heart broke bc of my ex. Morgan. She Dumped Me For some guy named Dallas.

**A/N( So Dallas Is Invovled In BOTH Sides Of The Story. Tisk Tisk Tisk Dallas, U Player :P)**

But yeah.

*RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG*

End Of The Day! I Turn To try to talk to Ally but she sprints out of the door. Um. Ok? That's when that blond girl came up to me and almost gave me a lap dance.

"Hi im Cassidy" She Said with this sicking voice that made u wanna slap her silly. But I have to make friends so I replyed.

"Hi Im Austin" I Said

AH HA! U DIDN'T DO THE FLIP. ALLY HAS CHANGED YOU!

SHUT UP GO AWAY!

"Wanna Go Out Some Time Baby?" She Said Dreamly

"Uhhh Sure" I Responded awkwardly As she walked out of the class, no one really asks someone out the first time they meet them but OKKKK.

But You Were Totally Gonna Ask Ally Out.

NO I WASN'T. STOP SAYING STUFF.

FINE BUT U KNOW ILL ALWAYS BE HERE.

Oh god im must be turning crazy or something. Well after that I just graved my stuff and called Dez

"Hey Dez, You Wanna Go to the club tonight?" I asked

"Sure dude! Pick you up in a bit" he said happly

"M'Kay" I said then hung up the phone.

~ Line Brake~

"Hey Austin there is some new girl that's gonna sing tonight wanna go check it out?" Dez yelled over the Music

"Sure Buddy!" I yelled back and we walked over to the stage were I saw a familiar type of hair walking up on stage…

"We Have Ally Dawson Here To Sing A Song She Wrote For You Guys… Ally. You Ready?" The DJ Said

"Hell Yeah." She said as she walked up on stage

"Ok then here she is!" the dj said as the music over took him.

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At lea Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do

Cause I lo-lo-love you

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do"

WOW. That's all I have to say. She was amazing.

Told Ya.

Dude not cool.

Whats not cool.

That ur me and I didn't know about this.

Oh well ur the one who said to not talk to you so whos the guilt here.

Us.

Oh What Ever.


	4. Chapter 4: Songs And Almosts

**Its Long. So Dont Worry =)**

Chapter 4.

Allys P.O.V

"Ok Well, Ally" Trish Says As She Looks at her watch "Ive got to get another job. See ya later" and she walks out. I sigh, Im Stuck Here Untill 10. I Help Out a few more customers and put the closed sign on so I can walk up stairs and finsh this song I was working on. Its funny because after the Show, ive felt much more… Alive… Or just better then I have been in a long time. Is it because of that Austin guy? I mean… He looks nice but Ill never know. He'll be pulled in to the popular life soon and ill just be another nerd.

"Keep Your Self Together Girl" I Whisper To my self. "Every thing will be alright" And With that I close the door behind me and walk to my beautiful brown piano. I grave my book out of my bag and Begin to write.

_**Dear Book,**_

_**This week has been so weird. I mean I let Trish take me to the club to sing that song I wrote from Cassidy, And I feel So alive. Ive made some lyrics for a new song! Yay me! But I still have to work on letting my self go. I hate having to lie to everybody but ya know. Also I met this boy named Austin yesterday too. He looks like the nice popular boy but he'll soon change. All Populars do. But he really was something. I asked Trish and she thought It was true love. HA. Yeah right. I haven't been in love for 3 years now. What makes him so special? No one has ever changed me. Execpt Cassidy. And Dallas.**_

*CRASH*

I get up from my seat and walk over to the door. Didn't I put the closed sign on?

Austin P.O.V

"Dez I just don't know what to do. Should I confront her?" I asked nervously.

HA! Your nervous!

Nooooooo Im Not Nervous…

Bro. im you. I KNOW THESE THINGS.

Oh Just shut up.

Im getting real tired of this…..

"Uh heck Yeah!" Dez practiacly Screamed until some black haired latina walked right in to him.

"HEY. WATCH IT!" The Short Latina Yelled

Dez Looked at her weirdly. "im Uh, Sorry" he said sighlently.

I guess the girl felt bad cuz she said "you know what. Im sorry. Ive been in a rush and I didn't see you there" she said.

And there popped up the typical Dez "Its fine, Hey You Wanna Go Grave Some Lunch?" he asked

"Sure" she giggled.

"Hey Austin just go ask her. I think she works at the music store" Dez said over his shoulder as he walked away with the short girl I _Still_ Don't know the name of.

"M'Kay" I said as I walked torwards Sonic Boom. This Was The Moment.

~Line Brake~

*CRASH*

. . . I Just knocked down some Violins by accsendent. I know the sign said closed but the lights were on and I thought there was a person in there…

"What The Heck?" I heard a girl say from above me…

Ally.

Allys P.O.V

"What The Heck" I Said as I looked below to see familiar Golden hair by the fallen Violins.

"A-austin?" I Asked as I walked down the stairs and over to him.

"Uh Hi" Austin Said as he rubbed the back Of his Neck. Cute. Wait Wut. Uhhh Pickles!

"What are you doing here" I chuckled

"Oh uh I came to see you." He said nervously.

"M-me?" I asked shyly

"Yeah…" He said softly "Hey do you have a practice room up there?"

Well That's strange "Um Yeah I Do… How Do you know?" I asked

"I used to come here as a child before I moved" He sighed

"Oh cool." I said as he ran up the stairs to the practice room. Wait. MY BOOK!

I ran up the stair so see him already reading it, so I snatch it out of his hands

"Don't. Touch. My. Book." I Said Sternly.

"I'm The Popular Type?" He Asked

"Um Yeah But Uhhhh" I sluttered. God he makes me so Weird.

"Cool." He saids. COOL? JUST COOL? Ugh. Men.

Austin sits down and starts to play a nice melody until his phone rings.

"Hello?" He asks and I know the person hes talking to is mad bc I can hear her from here.

"WHY THE HELL ARNT U ANWSERING MY TEXTS?" The Girl yelled

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" Asked the new angry Austin

"CUZ IM YOUR GIRLFIREND!" The girl yelled once again.

"ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY GOD DAMNIT." He yelled as he hung up the phone and rubbed tepals.

"Sheesh Some ones overly Attached **(1)**" I said sighlently

"Yeah. Shes Been Bothering me All Day" He Says as he Plays Some notes and sings along

(Austin: **Bold**

Ally: Normal

Both: _Curved)_

"**(2) Give you this, give you that****  
****Blow a kiss, take it back****  
****If I look inside your brain****  
****I would find lots of things****  
****Clothes, shoes, diamond rings****  
****Stuff that's driving me insane"**

And then I join in

"You could be preoccupied  
Different date, every night  
You just got to say the word  
But you're no into them at all  
You just want materials  
I should know because I've heard  
When girls say..."

"_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy__  
__I want, I want, I want, and that's not me__  
__I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you"_

"Huh. We Make A Good Team" Austin says as we finsh

"Huh I guess so." I Said Nervously

"Have You made any other songs?" Austin Asked

"Yeah I Have" I said suddenly "Wanna Hear One?" WaIT WUT. NO NO NO NO

"Yeah Sure" He Smiles. Shit.

"Ok" I Say as I start this song that I wrote a few years back."

"**(3)**Isn't she lovely

Isn't she wonderfull

Isn't she precious

Less than one minute old

I never though through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love"

I Ended.

"Wow" he says as he looks in to my eyes. He leans in, and as our lips are about to meet…

"YO AUSTIN!"

**Mwhahaha. Who could be interupting such an Auslly Moment! lol**

**(1) Overly Attached Girlfriend Much? LOL**

**(2) I Want By One Direction *Fan Girl Scream* hehe**

**(3) Isnt She Lovely Glee Version**

**Ok Thats All. If I Get more ideas ill update again today so yeah :P plz Review!**

**~Melissa _ **


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt And Elliot

**For Me... This Is One Heck Of A Chapter... **

**queenc1 : i dont know i just wanted it to be a cliffhanger i guess :P**

Chapter 5.

Austin P.O.V

"YO AUSTIN" The familiar Red-head yelled.. Why dose he have to ruin EVERYTHING. Well, Most Things.

I Groaned "What Dez" and Ally with her face a red as a cherry backed away and stared off in to the distance

"Did I just ruin a moment between you too?" he asked suspiciously

"Noooooooo We Were Just Eating Hot Dogs" I Said Sarcastically

"REALLY?!" He yelled " I WANT SOME"

I just sighed. Hey where did his short new girlfriend go?

"Wheres your new girlfriend?" I asked teasingly

"Oh… uhhhh She had to go to her job.." He said softly "But I got her number!"

Oh typical Dez, Excited about some girl he just met.

You were excited for ally.

No I wasn't, leave me alone.

NEEEVVVVAAAAA.

Ok well that was Weird.

Oh yes it is.

GO AWAY.

Sheesh.

~Ally P.O.V ~

We Were About To Kiss. Just About. But I Couldn't Do That. No. I Just Met Him. It wouldn't be good for me. I mean falling in love with someone you JUST met? I mean really, if I loved him I would have kissed him full on the lips but I hesitated. Why Did I Hesitate. Hmmmm …..

~Line Brake~

"I can get your heartbeat, beat, beat, beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like, that  
You know you got my heartbeat, beat, beat, beating like  
Aye-aye, Aye-ay-"**(1)**

"Hello?" I Asked ending my favorite Song by Ross Lynch**(2)**

"So Are you ready to the club again?" Trish Screamed

"Yeah, but im not sure what I should wear…" I said slighltly hoping she would understand

"Non-sence!" she yelled. Crap.

"Fine. Ill put on that outfit you sent me" I sighed in defeat. She Can Be Very Pushy

"Great. So Guess What." Trish excitedly Said,

Me Putting on that I-Totally-Care Mood I Answered "Omg What?"

I Hear Trish Laugh "Hahaha Very Funny, Well Any ways… I got a date!"

"Omg Who?" I said suddenly really interested. I mean, its been a while since she went on a date.

"Dez Worthy!" She Yelled

"That really weird guy with red hair but super fun to hang out with?" I asked

"Yep! So please don't get angry at me if I ditch you" she said warmly

"Haha, You know I can handle myself right?" I said cockily

"Oh yeah…" she said stretching out the yeah " I keep forgetting how bad you are"

I Sighed "Yeah, you just gotta get use it I guess"

"Oh no I won't." She threatened "You'll come to your scenes soon, You Always Do."

And with that she hung up the phone. And no, I don't always come to me scenes! Well, Sometimes… Most Times… Ok All The Time. But yeah. So I graved the white plastic bag that Trish sent me and unzipped it.

"Wow" I said lowly, This was a total bad girl suit. A black jumper suit With A Black belt, And some black boots** (3)**… Yeah… I love black. Also there was a note from Trish that was attached to a small box

_Dear Ally,_

_Hope you love this outfit! Well… I know you will! And also Here in the box there is a Hair painter. Its white, put it on one of your curls and ill pick you up around 8._

_Love Your BFF,_

_Trish_

You've Got To love her. I opened up the box and found the hair dyer she was talking about, Oh Trish. I Sighed And Walked over to the bathroom, I need a really long shower. Plus, its 5… Trish is picking me up at 8. And with that, I undressed and took the longest hot shower ever.

Austin P.O.V

"Look im sorry dude! I didn't know that you were about to kiss her!" Dez said sadly

"You know what. Im sorry, I shouldn't have gotten all mad at you for something so small.." I sighed

"No. it wasn't small, I knew you liked her and I ruined it, and I would love to make it up to you.. but I have a date" he said sadly, Dez was always the sensitive one, And he needs his time.

"Oh its fine." I sighed "So Dez, who's the girl your going on a date with?"

"Oh Trish De La Rosa" He Smiled

"Ah, Short curly haired Latina who likes to have people scared of her?" I asked recalling the girl

"Yep!" he said "ill call you later ok?"

"yeah, See You Later" I said as I walked over to my car, This is going to be a long day…

"But you gotta keep your head up, oh

,And you can let your hair down, eh

.you gotta keep your head up, oh

,And you can let your hair do-"**(4)**

"hello?" I asked

"Hey Austy Poo!" Cassidy's Sicking voice came in threw the phone. God dosent this girl take a hint?

"Hey." I said madly

"So Austy, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and do some stuff" she said

"Um.." I knew what 'Stuff' ment… "Sorry got dinner with my family"

"Oh, ok.. see you later Austy" she said as a hung up the phone. Damn it. Cant she leave me alone!

Allys P.O.V

So my shower lasted an hour.. But at least im relaxed! I blow dryed my hair and put on my new favorite outfit. I had to admit. I looked hot. No. not even hot! Maybe sexy? Haha yeah.. sexy .. any ways after that I curled my hair and dyed one of my curls white. That just won the Grammys because now I look even better. Well I guess it took a while because it was already 7:55, Trish will be here in 5 minutes, so I graved my wallet and took out my ID card**(5)**. What? Im guessing that im going to drink so who cares! I stuck it in my leather jackets right pocket fast enough to hear a cars honk outside.

Its Party Time.

~Line Brake~

So Trish and Dez have already ditched me and ive danced with so many boys that I cant count, but im fine.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the bartender asked me

"Yeah, can I get a Bloody Mary please**(6)**?" I asked as the guy walked away

"Well Hello There! Ally Do You Remember Me?" A Guy my age said as he sat next to me

"Elliot!" I yelled! Elliot was one of my best friends before he moved. He was practically my Brother!

"Looks like The old Ally has been renewed!" Elliot said laughing

"Hell Yeah She Has!" I laughed along with him "So Elliot, What brings you back here?"

"My mother desided she wanted to stay here in Miami!" he said as the bartender came with my drink

"Awesome!" I said as I took a sip out of my drink

"So Ally, You know I've had question for you ever since I left.." he said lowly

"And what would that be" I said cockily

"Would Yo-" he started

"Hey Ally!" Trish said as she came closer Elliot seemed upset but he pushed it away as soon as he saw his old friend Trish

"Trish!" Elliot Yelled

"Elliot!" Trish Yelled Back "How have you been?"

"Ive Been Great!" He says as he looks over at Dez "And you may be Trish's date?"

"Yeah, Im Dez. Nice To Meet You!" Dez said as he streached his hand out

"Dez NOOOO!" Trish and me yelled but it was to late. Elliot got up and hugged the boy out of his breath. And no. Elliot is not gay**(7)**, hes just a nice guy.

"Ohmph" Dez said as Elliot Let Go, we all just started laughing. Then I remember that Elliot was going to ask me a question.

"Hey Elliot, weren't you gonna ask me a question?" I asked

"Um Yeah," He said nervously "I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend.."

"Of Course Elliot!" I said as I hugged him

"Great!" He smiled widely "And I'm going to Your school too!"

I Smiled and kissed him. Yeah That's Right. I Kissed Him. I hear Trish And Dez Gasp In the backround but I didn't care. I felt love once again.

Austin's P.O.V

"SHE WHAT?!" I yelled

"Yeah she kissed him" Dez said

. . . . This can NOT be Happening! I sighed and mumbled a good bye to Dez. I Ran over to my music room and started playing a song.

"Girl, it should be me  
Driving to your house  
Knocking on your door  
And kissing you on the mouth

Holding on your hand  
Dancing in the dark  
Cause I was the only one  
Who loved you from the start

But now when I see you with him it  
Tears my world apart

Because  
I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most,  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first

Girl, it should be me  
Calling on your phone  
Saying you're the one  
And that I'll never let you go

I never understood  
What love was really like, but  
I felt it for the first time  
Looking in your eyes

But now when I see you with him  
My whole world falls apart

Because  
I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first

The first touch  
The first kiss  
First girl to make me feel like this  
Heartbreak  
It's killing me  
I loved you first, why can't you see?

I've been waiting all this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first

Baby, I loved you first  
Baby, I loved you first  
Oh, yeah  
Baby, I loved you first"**(8)**

I Ended and I realize. This is the first song I have ever written. And it's about Me Wanting Ally.

I Call Dez Up And Say Only One Thing.

"I Think I'm In Love With Ally…"

**Ooooohhhh Austin Is Finelly Admiting That He Loves Ally, In This Story... AND IN THE SHOW! AHHH! YAY! :D**

**(1) Heart Beat - Austin Moon (Ross Lynch)**

**(2) Lets Just Say Ross Lynch And Austin Moon Are Two Different People**

**(3) That Is Selena Gomez's Outfit In The New Wizards Of Waverly Place Alex Vs. Alex. Heres The Pic: . /-ErVD3-EtJZc/UPqLsCwu6MI/AAAAAAAABvc/STuyisdn3bw/s1600/reg_ .ms. **

**(4) Keep Your Head Up - Andy Grammer**

**(5) In This Story Ally, Austin And Elliot Are 18**

**(6) I Dont Know What A Bloody Mary Is, But I've Heard Alot Of Storys With It So Yeah.**

**(7) Yeah Elliots NOT Gay. Just Making That Clear.**

**(8) Loved You First - One Direction *Another Fan Girl Scream* Yeah Im A Directioner...**

**Yeah So If You Love One Direction And This Chapter (or this Story) Review! :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6: Attacks And Reacts

**sorry, late chapter but here you go...**

Chapter 6.

Austins P.O.V

"Its Been Two Weeks… TWO WEEKS. WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER. I Mean Maybe Elliot RAPED Her! Or-Or Maybe Get Her In To A Gang! Maybe Even KILLED HER!" I Yelled Threw The Phone. I Could Almost Hear Dez Flinching at Every word…

"Oh I don't know Austin. Trish hasn't talked to me because of the beginning of school. Im sure we can get some stuff out of her by then." Dez replied calmly. For a guy who acts really stupid, He's really smart.

I Sighed a fine and hung up the phone.. This Wasn't Gonna Happen. Not To My Ally.

Determined I see..

Oh god not you again..

Oh what ever, I told you I would always be here

Smh. What Ever.

But I have good news that Brian**(1)** found out!

Oh really? What?

Your Heart is recovering, well the inside… its been more alive than it has been for years.

Wow. And this is all because of Ally?

Correct.

Wow.

Yeah that guys still bothers me… its really creepy at times but its amusing. But I wasn't kidding about this Elliot guy. I'm going to find out what's happening NOW.

Allys P.O.V

Everything is so swirly. I don't really remember much but i think Elliot took me out to a club and making me drink a lot. I don't know what I'm wearing but it looks like school clothes

"Heyyyy Allllyyyy" Elliot Says devilishly

"Heeeeeeyyyyy Eeelllliiiiooootttt" I say obviously drunk

"Wanna Go back to my house and meet up with the guys?" he asks with a smirk on his face

"Ooooooohhhhh wwwwhhhoosss thheeessseee frrrriiieeennnnddds?" I ask Drunkly

"Oh just my Gang" he says normaly "they're really good at what we're gonna do tonight" he winks

"oooooookkkkkkk" I say. I don't know whats going on. SOME ONE HELP.

Austins P.O.V

I Get to the club to see Ally leaving with Elliot Obviously Drunk. I run to up Ally to check on her but all I get was a punch in the lip from Elliot.

"Don't touch my girlfriend" he says smirking and walking away with Ally.

No. This isn't Good. Not Good At All.

~Line Brake~

"Trish Go to Elliots house now. I think they're gonna do something bad to her" I shout threw the phone before hanging up, im almost at His house when I get clumped out by 3 new cars with angry men in them, Elliot waves at them and turns at his drive way. They all park and take bags out of their trunks. One clumsy man dropped a bag without noticing and I ran to get it and gasp at what's inside. Torture Tools. I Run Back in my car and call 911 and run back out.

I Have To Fight For Ally.

Ally's P.O.V

Whats going on. These men look mean and scary. I don't like this at all

"Ok Ally. This is going to hurt…. A lot." He says as he pulls a knife out of his bag. I start screaming but he tapes my mouth shut.

"Look sweetie. It's not you, It's Austin, He Wants You. But Cassidy Wants Him. And I Know you WONT Stay With me Forever. So I might as well Kill You." He says as the others laugh, then Elliot Slashed the Knife across my leg And Across My Arms. I start Crying even more. The men laugh once again but to be interrupted by a very familiar voice. I hear the guy yell My name and attack all the men. When Elliot Was The Only One, Cops Flew In From The Door And Arrested All The Guys. I Look Up To See My Savior…

Austin Moon.

Austins P.O.V

I Just saved Allys Life. Huh. I Feel Good. Except For The Bruises That I Have Around My Face And Body, the hospital has relasled me a week before ally came out of her Coma

"Au-Austin?" I hear a low voice say

"ALLY!" I Say calling the doctors over and showing them shes awake.

"Ally. Hello. I'm Dr. Payne**(2)**" Says the Man with caring brown eyes and a warm British Accent says to Ally

"Hi." She says low

"Her Throat Is a bit scratchy but it will heal" Dr. Payne Tells Me as 4 Other boys come walking in the room to appenerntly puch Mr. Payne Out of work

"Guys! I'm serving a patient here! Could you wait?" he yells as his friends quite down. Then I found out Who these guys where.

"Omg." I say "Your One Direction!**(3)**"

"Dang It!" Louis Yelled "I Thought We Wouldn't be Noticed"

"But Really Lou, Did You Think These Sunglasses And A Hoodie Would Hide Us?" Zayn Ask While He Constantly Looks At His Hair In The Mirror

"Well Sorry He Had To Mess UP**(4)** Your Hair" Niall Laughed

Everyone just started to laugh. Even Ally.

"Ok, Ok Guys Out. Out!" Liam Says

They All Mumble A Fine Untill Ally Pokes Me And Give Me This Note To Give To One Direction. I Walk Out Of The Room To See Niall And Louis Chaceing Zayn With A Bowl That People Pee In.**(5)**

"Uhhh Guys?" I say laughing,

Harry Comes over to me with Niall complaining

"Butt Harrrryyyy. Im Hungry!" Niall Says

"Later Niall" Harry Says Sighing "ZAYN. LOUIS. COME HERE. AND LOU, STOP CHANCEING ZYAN WITH THE PEE BOWL!" Harry Yells, Louis groans and puts down the bowl and walks over to me with zyan

"Haha well Ally wanted me to give you this" I say giving them the note that Ally gave to me

Harry Opens The note and every one leans in to read the note

"Wow, She wants to write a song for us?" Zayn says

"Is She Good?" Louis Asks Me

"Is She good?" I ask "SHES AMAZING! here" I say pulling my phone out of my pocket

"She wrote This song and it's my ring tone" I say playing Isnt She Lovely

"Wow!" every one says "Well then, SHES HIRED!"

I Smile And tell them thanks as they give me their numbers and when to meet their manager, then I leave. But I don't like the idea… I mean, 5 guys with Ally By herself? No. Im not letting her get hurt again.

~Line Brake~

Allys been out of the hospital for 3 weeks now and shes now getting ready to go meet one direction.

"Ally… I Don't think you should go.." I say sighletly

"Why?" she asks "this would be the first time I could use my songs for something useful!"

"Just Please don't go Ally…" I Say pleadingly "They could hurt you"

Ally looks at me with a strait face

"Austin. Im really thankful that you saved me and that your just trying to protect me, but these guys wont hurt me" she says reassuringly.

"How do you know" I ask harshly

"Cuz they're nice Austin. They wont do anything to me" Ally said in a Duh tone

"No Ally! They Could Hurt You!" I yelled "Your trusting the wrong people! AGAIN!"

Ally looked at me with big sad eyes "Are you saying I trust the wrong people?" she asked silently

"YES!" I yelled

Ally flinched but then started to yell at me

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW. AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? YOUR IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CASSIDY. OR MAYBE YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT. LIKE HOW YOUR GOING TO FORGET ME." She yelled angrly

"CASSIDY DOSNT MATTER TO ME! I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU!" I Yelled back

"THEN IF YOU _CARE_ LET ME GO GET MY DREAMS YOU FAGGOT!" She yelled, I stayed quite because this was the first time she cussed in front of me

I didn't know what to do so I just said "Bitch." And she started crying. I tried to apologize but she graved her stuff and ran out.

What the hell did I just do?

Allys P.O.V

He Called me a Bitch. AND he didn't trust me. I Got In my car and drove off to the studio…. I wasn't about to let Some Faggot who thinks he knows me ruin my day.

~Line Brake~

After the evening with One Direction, Who are amazingly hilarious, We made the song Shes Not Afraid, I have to admit. It's a great song. Maybe one of my best…. Well after that I drive over to sonic boom and make my way over to my practice room. I Had Have a song in mind….

I went over to my piano and started playing this song that has been in my head ever sense the fight with Austin.

_"Mr. Know It All_

_Well you you think you know it all_

_But you don't know a thing at all ain't i__t_

_Ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something about you_

_Think that they know you more than you do_

_So you take it down, another pill to swallow"_**(6)**

**I wrote down in my song book. But got stopped by a text by trish_  
_**

_**To: Ally**_

_**From: Trish**_

_**Hey buddy. Sorry about you and Austin. Just forget him. And guess what? There's a talent show**_** coming**_** up at school! Please sing 1 of ur songs! Love, Trish**_

Talent show I hear? Hmm. I think I got some ideas…. I left my old song for my newest melody. This is revenge time.

Austins P.O.V

"Look dude. It was a wrong mistake, you just have to forget it. If you love someone Set them Free. And if they Were Truly Yours, They Will come back.**(7)**" Dez said

I sigh and agree "I really screwed up this time" I said

"Yeah bro and sorry I got to go Trish is texting me" dez said

"yeah. Bye" I say hanging up the phone. I think im going to watch some movies to help.

After hours and hours of scary movies nothing happened, all I thought of was ally laying in my arms watching with me. Cheesy right? Yeah. And plus, I've been hearing a bunch of love songs all of a sudden, I don't know why but im starting to get scared. So I started to write my own music. I played around on the electric piano the my mother bought me on my 17th birthday. I played until I found a melody I really liked, it was sad but meaningful. After three hours, (have I told you that I cant write songs?) I made the prefect song. And I was planning to do it for the talent show…

"Lately I've been thinkin', thinkin' 'bout what we had  
I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah.  
Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away?  
I wish that I could give you what you, deserve  
'Cause nothing could ever, ever replace you  
Nothing can make me feel like you do.  
You know there's no one, I can relate to  
And know we won't find a love that's so true.

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm.  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together.

I gave you everything, baby, everything I had to give  
Girl, why would you push me away?  
Lost in confusion, like an illusion  
You know I'm used to making your day.  
But that is the past now, we didn't last now  
Guess that this is meant to be.  
Tell me was it worth it? We were so perfect  
But baby I just want you to see

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm.  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together.  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm.  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together"**(8)**  
I Need Ally back. And This Needed To work. Please Work.

**Ok so ive been grounded and i havent had alot of time for writeing this so sorry its late. **

**1: Brian is the brain. i just thought it sounded funny .-.**

**2: Dr. Payne?! AS IN LIAM PAYNE!? Hell Yeah *Slips on Detective Glasses***

**3: ONE DIRECTION! For My Reviewers :D * Do Not Own, But "I Wish" Only Directioners Will Get That***

**4: I Got that off of the Adventitious Adventures Of One Direction *i do not own***

**5: I Dont know what they call that so yeah.**

**6: Mr. Know It All - Kelly Clarkson**

**7: I Dont know how that goes so yeah.**

**I know its kinda i mix up but ill try to repost faster **

**~Melissa :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Talents And Warnings

**I Am Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o Sorry that i didnt post yesterday! :( but here you go.**

Chapter 7: Talent And Warning

"Ally are you sure you want to do this like your self?" Trish asked

"Yes Trish. I want to do this" I sighed

"Ok then… " she said as she pulled out my new outfit**(1)** for the show, you see… im singing at my schools talent show…. As my self…. Im singing one of my songs that I wrote a couple weeks ago, its good but im I ready to sing it in front of a bunch of people who hate me? What about Cassidy? What if she says im terrible? But wait… why do I care? Well maybe I could get bullied even more! Or maybe-

"Stop doubting yourself" Trish said, I looked at her weirdly. Did I say this stuff outloud?

"What? I know you." She replied instantly and handed me my bag to change. I smile at her and walk in the bathroom to change. This is going to be a night to remember.

Austins P.O.V

I've screwed up everything I loved. Well most things… I feel Sick and powerless knowing that she hates me. I've tried pancakes but they don't work. i even tried hanging with Caddidy but all she wants to do is kiss me. Uh no.

I Know who you wanna kiss.

Who?

Rhymes with Sally.

Ally?

Yep.

Oh Shut up

Im sirisly thinking of going to a psychologist. But anyways, I miss her! Shes so beautiful, her eyes sparkle in the moon light. Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle. Uhhhhh Weird. Oh and about that talent show thing? Yeah Dez signed me up, I'm singing a song that made me think, Its for Ally of coarse but. If you think… I've been writing songs more than I thought I could. I mean, before I even met Ally, I couldn't write a song to save my life! Things are getting pretty crazy, let me tell you that. And since the shows in 20 minutes… I better get going…..

Allys P.O.V

I put on my new outfit and walk out, I get blinded by a flash…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled

Trish Laughed "Woman, Calm Down im just taking pictures!" she tried saying but mutter most of it because of the laughing.

"Ha, Ha." I sarcastically said "And why are you taking pics Any ways?"

"Because every one would want to see how the Normal ally looked before she became Famous!" she said with a French accent. I laugh at her poor attempt to be French and walk over to my song book. Its Time.

~Line Break~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 2013 Miami High School Talent Show!" The principle yelled "Lets get this started with Ally Dawson!"

I walk on stage and grave the mic. The only thing you hear is the clicks of my heals walking on stage, i gave a thumbs up at the music guy and the music started…

"I want you to love me like I'm a hot ride

Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy, forget about the world 'cause it's gon' be me and you tonight

I wanna make your bed for ya, then I'ma make you swallow your pride  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command'

Cause I'm the only one who understands

How to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one  
Want you to take me like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command'

Cause I'm the only one who understands

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only one  
Take me for a ride, ride

Oh baby, take me high, high

Let me make you first, first

Oh, make it last all night, night  
Take me for a ride, ride

Oh baby, take me high, high

Let me make you first, first

Make it last all night  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command

'Cause I'm the only one who understands

How to make you feel like a man

Only girl in the world, girl in the world

Only girl in the world, girl in the world"**(2)**

I stoped out of breath, Every boy, and I mean EVERY boy ran up to the stage like I was some super model, I Walked off the stage and ran over to Trish who smiled at me and gave me a hug.

Austins P.O.V.

I have no words. Ally Was Amazing! Again! But sadly every boy went after her, I got pretty mad when Dez looked at her too so I punched him, Not too hard, in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, I glared at him and walked over to the stage.

"And here we got Austin Moon!" the announcer said. I swear, the boys got replaced by girls and I haven't even started. Well lets get this show on the road.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah"**(3)**

I stopped and stared at Ally. She blushed and walked out. I think I just one the girl of my dreams back.

Allys P.O.V

He was staring at me. Me. He was sorry, I knew he was.. maybe I should forgive him. Its been dull not having a boy who cared. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall but only to be stopped by Cassidy.

"Well Lookie Here. We've Got ourselves an Attention whore!" she sneered.

"Well hello to you too Mrs. Wicked Witch of the West." I said back. I've shown my true self. Now lets see how it goes against her.

"Look here bitch. Don't come by my boyfriend ok?" she said

"And listen here slut." I said surprising myself "He's already sick of you. Did u think that song was for you?" I laughed. She glared at me

"Just stay away or else."

" Or Else what." I teased

"You Die." She said sternly as she pulled a gun and points it to my head.

Uh Oh.

**Oh no! Mwahahaha I left you at a cliff hanger... Sorry! lol anyways... **

**(1) The Outfit : . /-So_K6cBsEWs/UNiDFbV7NRI/AAAAAAAAEU0/TA_LMQFVgQ0/s1600/Bad+girls+2,+s& **

**(2) Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna**

**(3) Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars *Love This song ;)***

**Review Pleaseee! They Make Me Happy :) Very Happy :D**

**~Melissa :{D**


	8. Chapter 8: Almosts And Hellos

**I've Seen So many people do this... so im doin it...**

**Me: Omg! Is That One Direction?!**

**Zayn: The One And Only! **

**Niall: And Were Here To Tell You Something Important**

**Louis: Yeah! Harry?**

**Harry: Yes?**

Louis:** Whats The Disclaimer?**

**Harry****: Melissa do not own Austin & Ally Or Any Other Stuff In This Chapter, Except The Plot Of Course... Right Meli?**

**Me: *Faints***

**Enough Bickering... Here You Gooooo** :)

Chapter 8: Almosts And Hellos

_Prevously on Change Me:_

"_Well Lookie Here. We've Got ourselves an Attention whore!" she sneered._

"_Well hello to you too Mrs. Wicked Witch of the West." I said back. I've shown my true self. Now lets see how it goes against her._

"_Look here bitch. Don't come by my boyfriend ok?" she said _

"_And listen here slut." I said surprising myself "He's already sick of you. Did u think that song was for you?" I laughed. She glared at me _

"_Just stay away or else." _

" _Or Else what." I teased_

"_You Die." She said sternly as she pulled a gun and points it to my head. _

_Uh Oh._

~Unknowns P.O.V~

"Just stay away or else." I hear a girl say as I walk in to the hall way

" Or Else what." The other girl teased.

"You Die." She said sternly as she pulled a gun and points it to the girls head. I didn't know what to do so I just ran towards the girl with the gun and punched her strait in the face. The girl fell to the floor and I ran over to the brunette that I had to admit, looked hot, but scared

"Are You ok?" I ask her and before she could reply I hear a shot fire and a pain surge threw my back. I fell down and blacked out.

~Line Brake~

I open my eyes and see familiar faces all around me. I recognize all but one. I see mom, Dad, My little brother Jimmy and a brunette. Wow I'm seeing a lot of them lately.

"Oh Dear God He's Awake!" I hear my mom yell as my father and brother go get the doctor. I turn towards the pretty brunette to see her face stained with tears

"Why are you crying?" I asked almost crying at the sight, the girl looked at me and hugged me, I don't know who this girl is but she gives really good hugs. She sniffles up and mumbles a sorry before my father and brother came in with the doctor.

"Please Doctor, tell me my sons alright" my mother yells, she exaggerates too much.

"He will be" he says as my mom sighs in relief "but he wont be able to take care of himself for a while"

Oh great. I've got to spend 3 weeks alone and UNABLE to do stuff while the rest of my family is in Disney land**(1)**. My mother eyes the brunette girl a little,

"Sweety-" she starts but the girl interrupts her

"Of course Mrs. Schmidt, ill take good care of him" she smiles and signs the paper as she leaves to apparently pack….. SWEEETTTT

Allys P.O.V

This man saved my life from the old hag Cassidy but gets shot in the back. Its all my fault! I should have handled this on my own. Poor guy. So to make it up for him I'm taking care of him for 3 weeks while his family travels. I get in my car and drive all the way back home and start packing. My parents wont notice because there in Africa but I just send them a text anyway.

**To: Mom**

**From: Ally-Bear**

_**Hey mom, Hey dad. Wont be house for 3 weeks, I got a friend who's injured and their family is leaving for a trip. Don't worry. I volunteered. Love you guys, have funn :)**_

I send the text and sigh, I know they'll be fine with this but, I don't even know the guys name. he's really cute though… I begin to think about the boy but then I get a text

_**To: Ally**_

_**From: Austin**_

_**Hey :) Hope You liked the show! It Was all for you ;D**_

I suddenly get mad. If it wasn't for Austin, Cassidy wouldn't of attacked me and hurt this guy. So I text back.

_**To: Austin**_

_**From: Ally**_

_**Oh so I was suppose to enjoy that? I thought It was for Cassidy. You know she tried to shoot me today right? But instead she shot this guy who saved my life. Nice going Austin. Where were you any ways? Oh I know! Goofing off with girls. While I almost DIED. AGAIN. BECAUSE OF CASSIDY. YOUR GIRLFRIEND. **_

I send the text and turned off my phone. I don't need more drama tonight, I pack almost everything I need for a 3 week period and walk out. I put the suitcase in my trunk and drive off to the Schmidt's house. This is going to be fun.

~Line Brake~

I walk up to The Schmidt's house and knock on the door.

"Ally Dear, Welcome. Come In." Mrs. Schmidt says as she lets me in to her house, it's a big house actually, I begin to understand why they would need me.

"Where can I put my stuff?" I ask

"Up the stairs to the left and two doors down. The first one is Kendall's." She says as I walk up the stairs, His name is Kendall. Wow. Nice name. Kendall Schmidt**(2)**. Cute. I mean what? Nooo I didn't say cute. I said pickles. Oh here we go again.

I walk up to my new room's door and open it. it's a small room with red wall paper and small black music notes, It's pretty nice is you ask me. I put all my stuff in the drawers and set out all my makeup and essentials. This is going to be a long 3 weeks.

After I finish unpacking all my stuff I walk out and knock on Kendall's room. I hear a faint 'Come in' as I open the door and walk in. i walk up next to his bed and sit on it.

"How ya feelin?" I ask

He shrugs "I've been better" I laugh at this

"Its Kendall Right?" I ask

"Yeah." He smiles "and yours?"

"Ally. Ally Dawson." I reply,

"That's a pretty name" he says as he tries to stand up. I put my left hand his muscular chest and stop him.

"Um. You should stay down" I blush as he smiles and lays back down, I hear a beep in my pocket and pull out my now turned on phone. 3 texts.

One From Trish

**Hey gurlll. Heard u stayin over at new guys house. Try to be safeee! If ya know what I mean ;D**

I laugh and read the next text.

**To: Ally**

**From: Dez**

**Hey ally have you seen my turtle? **

Typical Dez. Then I see the next text.

**To: Ally **

**From: Austin**

**What ever ally. Cassidy says YOU pulled the gun on HER. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? Also I heard ur staying over at a boys house. Wow I guess Cassidy was right. You ARE a slut!**

I stop reading and start to cry. I run out of Kendall's room and run over to an empty room in the distance. I open the door to find a big room with a piano in the middle. Sweet mother of pickles. THIS IS WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW. I walk over to the big black piano and begin to play a song.

"Like a car chase  
On the highway  
We were going nowhere real fast  
I let you tear my heart out  
I wear it on my sleeve now  
I thought I'd never take my foot off the gas

You made me smear my makeup  
Nothing but dried black mascara  
I'm letting it go

Tears won't last forever  
Life only gets better  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on  
Break my heart, it won't matter  
I'll piece it back together  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on

Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on

I'll forgive you  
But I'd never kiss you  
You'll miss my strawberry lipstick  
Yeah, I hope it hits you  
Just like a missile  
Promise you'll never find a better chick

You made me smear my makeup  
Nothing but dried black mascara  
I'm letting it go

Tears won't last forever  
Life only gets better  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on  
Break my heart, it won't matter  
I'll piece it back together  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on

Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on

I'm gonna keep my head up, brush it off  
It's time I feel pretty all over again  
Whatever the cost, I'll take a loss  
Yeah, it's time that I get back to me

Tears won't last forever  
Life only gets better  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on  
Break my heart, it won't matter  
I'll piece it back together  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on

Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah  
I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on"**(3)**

I end and hear hands trying to clap at the door. I look up to see Kendall smiling and clapping. But the only thing I ask is….

"Why the hell did you get up?"

**yeah sorry that austins being a jerk. its just the story. it'll get better soon!**

**(1) i dont own Disney land... but if i did... their would be one in my back yard...**

**(2) Sound Familiar? Maybe from Big Time Rush? yeah idk... .-.**

**(3) Paint a Smile - Jasmine Villegas *Great Song***

**Review Please... They Make Me Happy :) Really Happy :D**

**~Melissa**


	9. Chapter 9: Whys And Goodbyes

**AGAIN IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IM LATE. :(**

**This woman is Awesome = JoeyJar99**

**R5: Disclamer. Melissa Does Not Own Austin And Ally Or Kendall Night. Or Us. Or One Direction. **

**Me: Thanks Guys ^~^**

Chapter 9: Whys And Good Byes

_Prevously on Change Me…_

_I end and hear hands trying to clap at the door. I look up to see Kendall smiling and clapping. But the only thing I ask is…._

"Why the hell did you get up?"

"well" Kendall said as he stretched out the ell. "Ireadyourtextswiththeboy"

"Speak in English Kendall." I said strickly

He sighs and says "I read your text."

"Oh." I whisper suddenly blushing red hoping he didn't read Trish's Text.

"And That Austin dude is a bastard. How could he insult you for staying and helping me?" he asks

And I only say one word "Cassidy."

~Line Break~

Its been a fast day with me and Kendall, we hung out and played old board games while eating pizza.

"Well this is fun" Kendall sighed bored of playing monopoly**(1)**. Suddenly I get an idea,

"I know what we can do" I say smiling, as he looks at me awkwardly, I get what hes thinking and I slap his arm

"No! not that!" I yell he breaths out in relief and laughs with me "I was gonna say to make ice Sundays"

"YEAHHH!" Kendall yells getting up and walking over to the kitchen with me.

We made my special celebration Sunday. I know its not a celebration but its all I know. As I graved the whipped cream i see Kendall put on a smirk. Next thing I know, the bottle is being sprayed every where

"Kendall!" I laugh as he tries to put some on my hair,

He stops and pouts. Then without thinking I graved the bottle and put a small dot of whipped cream on his nose

"ALLY!" he yelled. I laugh and start to run. I hear him trying to catch up with me but failing that's when I trip and fall over a wire. Kendall didn't see the wire and ended up like me. on the floor. We both laugh untill we met in eye contact**(2)**. We stopped laughing and became silent as we stared in to each others eyes… but this was all interrupted by a knock on the door.

I get up walk to the door and open it.

Austin.

Kendall's P.O.V

Haha. That was awkward, don't get me wrong, she's amazing… but she's broken by that Austin guy. I wanna help but I've never been good with woman problems….

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Ally walks up to the door and opens it to a blond haired guy with a mad face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ally asks madly

"oh I just came around to see if you have already slept with that new guy yet" the boy spits.

"We haven't slept together you dush bag." I growl at him.

"And you must be the new kid." He spits back "the loser who hangs out with Ally Dawson the slut"

Ok I've had enough. I walk up to him and grave him by his collar

"Listen here bastard" I angrily say "Ally isn't a slut, but your girlfriend probably is. Maybe that's why your such a rude whiny bitch"

I let him go and push him out of my door. This isn't the time for games.

"Thank you Kendall" Ally whispers

"No prob. Now if you exuse me…. ima go take a shower." I say as I wall in to the bathroom

Ally's P.O.V

Im really thankful that Kendall saved me from Austin but I wish he would have stayed. I needed to tell him something. But what ever. I grave my phone and check for text messages.

**To: Ally**

**From: Austin**

**Ally! Im sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me! I don't know what I was saying.. Cassidy's been ONLY talking to me about that and it gets hard not to insult with out thinking. I'm sorry :(**

He didn't mean it? Lies.

I walk over to my book and walk in to the music room. I play around with the keys untill I get a melody

"Do you see me and still feel love  
Or have I changed inside your heart  
To have only you is such a fuss  
To give all of me is not enough

You left then, you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe  
He's down on bending knees  
You're down on bending knees saying

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

I miss the way we used to be  
Now you're the one that I can't keep  
Thought I was first and never last  
Thought it was you I would always have

You left then you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know (don't you know)  
Love me now or let me go (let me go)  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

It's time to let you go  
It's time to say goodbye  
Boy you need to know  
I'm done with you messing with my mind

You didn't mean it you never mean it oh  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
You didn't mean it you didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it

Say it x3

Then why in the world would you say it

Say it x2

Then why in the world would you say it"**(3) (4)  
**

I ended up in tears. I wrote the song in my book and went to my room. I need sleep, but I walk in to Kendell's room to check up on him and see that he's already asleep. I don't know why but I walk in to his room and Kiss his forehead.

"Good Night" I whisper

**awwwwwww how sweet :) **

**(1) I Dont Own Monopoly *i cant even play good***

**(2) Oooohhhh ;D**

**(3) Didnt Mean It - Jasmine Villegas**

**(4) the music video for this is so sad :'(**

**Please Review... They Make me happy :) Really Happy :D**

**~Melissa, The Girl Who's Apparently Busy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg i am the worst writer ever :( i havent Updated in FOREVER! im SOOO Sorry! Please Love Me Again :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally Or Kendall Night. **

Chapter 10:

I Wake up the next morning to see Kendall Cooking.

"Good Morning Ally" Kendall says with a smile.

I look at him sternly. "What Are you doing up?"

"Cooking" he says referring to the delicious smell coming from the pan,

I sigh and sit in a chair "How's your back?" I ask

"Better." He says as he sets down two hot plates of omelets and pancakes.

I breathe in the marvelous smell, "Where in the world did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I kind of taught myself" He shrugs

"You should be a cook" I say while I take a bite out of the omelet

"I've been thinking that, but i don't have enough money" he sighs while he begins to eat too,

"Well, just to let you know, I'd Eat there" I say pointing my fork at him

We both laugh and continue to talk

"So how about you Miss you-should-be-a-cook, How about _your_ dreams?" he asks

"I Want to become a singer/songwriter" I say nonchalantly

"You should!" Kendall says "You an amazing song writer and a Great singer!"

I giggle "anyways, does your back feel any better for a little ice cream?" I ask as I put both of our plates in the sink

"Hmmm" he thinks "I Believe it is Miss Ally"

"then lets go!" I say laughing as we run out the door.

~Line break~

After we got ice cream we both went over to a park near by and started to swing on the swings. We were laughing so much that we didn't notise a blond staring at us.

I stop laughing when I catch his eye. Austin.

"Austin what are you doing here." I say sternly, Kendall also got up to stand next to me.

Austins voice was low and scratchy "Ally, Please.. Help Me.."

"Why should i?" I ask roughly but a bit worried, Austin looked like he'd been running for hours

"Cassidy. She's been getting me drunk. I don't know whets been happening for the last couple days."

I don't know if I should of believed him or not but I saw a pink Porsha**(1)** park at the parking lot and I graved both Austin and Kendall And we ran back to the car and sped back to Kendall's. Great. Now I have to take care of two boys.

We got home and began to tell Austin every thing that's been happening. He look absolutely horrified when I was done. He got up and tried to give me a hug but I stopped him.

"Hug me when your less Sweaty**(2)**" I say and he begins to laugh I tell both of them that I'd be back, I was going to fetch some cloths for Austin.

~Austins P.o.v~

After we arrived at Kendalls House, Ally left to my house to fetch my cloths. I desided to ask Kendall Some questions.

"Hey Kendall" I said

"Yeah?" he responded

"Do you like Ally?" I asked. I knew he was surprised but he quickly awensered

"Don't get me wrong, She's Talented, Smart, Funny And Cool." He Said "But I've got an amazing girl back in Wisconsin."

I sighed in relif and smiled a bit… Ally still could be mine.

~Allys p.o.v~

After getting Austin's cloths, he went to take a shower while I ordered more pizza and Kendall Played Mario**(3)** on The wii**(4)**

"No Mario! Don't die!" Kendall Yelled . I giggled as Austin came out better looking.

"Now can I have that hug?" Austin asked pleadingly

I look up at him " Of course you can" I smile as we both hug. It was an amazing feeling to have my Austin back.

"And its an amazing feeling to have you back Ally" Austin Smirked. Wait. DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!

I Blush and we both walk over to Kendall to join in the game.

**im Soooo Sorry that it was short :( i've been having writers block :((**

**So If You Love BTR & PewDiPie Riview!**

**Love Your Very Weird Writer,**

**Melissa :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY. IM SO TERRIBLE FOR LEAVEING YOU HANGING FOR LIKE A YEAR. IM SO SORRY. BUT NOW IM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER TO GIVE YOU THESE STORYS :) LOVE YOU ALL 3**

Chapter 11:

I groaned as I woke up to Austin's face, I look down to my body to see me fully dressed. Thank God! I thought I had sex with Austin…. What? A girl can dream! Any ways, as I try to get of the couch I feel a pair of arms hook around me. I look back to see Austin stir while holding me, I didn't care if he woke up, I needed to cook something for breakfast. I pulled on Austin's death grip around me and after a while I get frustrated. Every time I try to pull his hands away they just get tighter and tighter giving me no room to escape. As I blow out and mumble some unfriendly words under my breath, I hear a voice chuckling me from behind, I spin my head around to see Austin wide awake with a huge smirk on his ass face.

"Austin let go of me.." I say calmly

"What If I don't wanna?" Austin says in his baby voice, I Smirk

"Well then you won't get any pancakes" I used my baby voice back, that's when his arms retracted and left me to get up and cook.

As begin to get the ingredients for the pancakes I think of something marvelous to do. Silently I grave the huge Nutella glass and mix it in to the pancakes just enough to make them look black and burnt. I secretly laugh in my head at my devious plan. After cooking them I burn one of them to make the smell of burnt surround the nutella filled pancakes. I smile at my art and call the boys. Austin got there first to smell the burnt and cringed

"God Ally! What did you burn?" Kendall Says walking over to a window to let out the smell.

"Um, the pancakes.." I whisper innocently smiling over my hand covered mouth. I hear Austin groan and pout, But I grave a plate serve myself and begin to eat and moan at the chocolate heaven. I hear gasps come from Austin and Kendall, The Smell Of Burnt has left us with the sweet smell of nutella. Kendall & Austin, both without getting a plate, picked up one of the pancakes and took a bite out of it. They groan in pleasure at the nutella filled pancakes they gobble up.

"Ally Your in so much trouble right now" I hear Austin growl after devouring all the pancakes with Kendall.

"I agree Austin…. Ally Deserves to be punished." Kendall smirks. I shriek and run off the kitchens island and run up the stairs with Austin and Kendall at my heels. I laugh as I trip over the corner and fall to be sqished by Austins heavy whight

"Get off me you fat ass!" I Laugh

"Not until you promise not to do that again" Austin yells as he tickles me

"Fine, Fine! I promise!" I laugh. God…. I Missed This Boy…

*Time Skip*

"We're going to miss you Kendall" I sighed. Today was the day that Kendall left back to Wisconsin To marry the girl of his dreams

"Im Going to miss you both too" Kendall Sighs as he wraps us up in a huge hug before whispering something to Austin and walking down the line to his plane. Happy that Kendalls going to go live his life with his girl and yet sad that the funny moments with him were coming to an end. Me and Austin Both leave the airport and walk back out into the cold days of winter. We walk back to the taxi and ride back home,

"Good night ally" Austin whispers

"Night Austin" I whisper back giving him a peck on his cheek. Austin blushes and waves to me as I close the door. Once its closed i slip down to the floor and gush over what just happened….. Today was a good day.

** Like i said, im getting use to writing longer storys so please bear with me :P**

**-Melissa**

**Who gets really happy when someone rates/follows/comments on my storys :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**IM AWESOME**! **Two updates in a day!**

Chapter 12:

*BEEP* *BEEEP* *BEEEEP* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

I groaned as I slapped my alarm clock. I hated that thing. I looked at it to see it was 5:30am. Why the hell am I up so late? I turn away from my alarm and unplug my phone to see it was Monday. The day we got back from winter brake. Shit niggits. I Climb Out of bed and drag myself to my closet and pick out dark blue jeans with a Black sparkle belt and a black ripped tee. I walk up to the mirror and do my black makeup and put my hair out lose. My hair Was naturally wavy but I straitened it to give it the 'Bad Ass' look and with my *still there* white piece of hair so I slip on my white and black toms and grave my headphones and my phone and run out seeing that it was now 6:40. Seeing my parents still asleep I leave them a note and grave an apple with my backpack to run to school. Yipee!

*Time Skip*

"Hey Al-" I hear Austin begin "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes….. unless you want them off" I wink. I don't know why… but ever since my "bad side" was free I've been a little bit more cocky lately.

"Your Ass shows a lot in those jeans" Austin mutters. I look at my bum to see that it does pop out a little more than usual, but since I know this is pissing him off I decide to play with him a little more.

" Well I don't see anyone else complaining" I say pointing to all the drooling boys staring at me, and just like that, I was slammed in to a wall

"If you don't want those pathetic hormonal teenage boys beating to a pulp I decide you stop this. Now." Austin growls

"Who says you control my life?" I growl back suddenly taken back about what he just told me

"I Do. Now, Get your sexy ass in the school before I beat the shit out of those big eyes freaks" Austin laughs. See? This is why I love him…. Wait did I say love? What the hell? Um, anyways. I LIKE This of him because hes not the serious type of guy, everything turns in to a joke for him and its really funny.

I nod my head and lead the way in to the building swaying my hips a bit at Austin and getting a 'Knock it off' growl as I begin to laugh my way to my locker.

"Woah chica Who brought the bad ass to school?" I hear a familiar Spanish voice laugh

"Trish!" I yell and give her a huge hug.

"Woah hold up girl you cant just not call me for the entire break then give me a hug once we get back!" Trish pouts. I pout back and she sighs and returns my hug

"última vez que estoy haciendo esto por ti hermana" (last time im doing this for you sister) Trish tells me in Spanish. I stare at her for a while…. Im going to have to google that later on…

**Sorry that its short i just really wanna hurry this up so i can start the sequal...**

**Yep You heard Right...**

**A** **SEQUAL TO CHANGE ME! :D**

**-Melissa**

**Who really appreciates Comments :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This Is It... The Final Chapter Of Change Me... **

Chapter 13: The Last One….

*RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

I Jumped out of my seat and ran for the lockers, Today was the day me and Austin were going to "hang out", I don't know why I'm so excited but we haven't really hung out for a while and I wanted to catch up. All he ever wants from me is to talk about his problems, I'm not complaining but I wish he'd stop using me as a wall….. Talking about a wall, here comes the Queen Of Complaining.

"Hey Whore!" Cassidy Sneers at me

"What the hell are you doing here shouldn't you be in jail?" I ask putting the stuff in my locker while not looking at her Barbie doll face

"Nope, my daddy bailed me out, so you're screwed" She says while she chews her gum like a cow. Ew.. Gross.

"Stop chewing your gum like a cow you dirty ass bitch" I spat at her turning around so I can walk out of the building until she says…

"Well Austin liked My mouth a lot last night"

I Froze…. Austin? No… No! NO! She can't take him from me! Not like…

"Just like Dallas Liked Them Too" She laughed

I cringed at the name. Dallas… I couldn't take it anymore. I Let the tear slip out of my eye and walked away from the laughing bitches. I needed to have a serious talk with Austin Tonight.

*Time Skip*

"Hey Ally!" Austin chirps walking through the front door of the now closed sonic boom, I look up from my song book and look at him sorrowfully "What's wrong?" I look down and shake my head

"Nothing…. So what did you want this time?" I ask shivering at how cold my voice sounded. Austin looked a little taken back but forgot it and cheered up faster than I would have liked.

"Ally… Can you do me a huge favor?" Austin asks

"It depends" I joke trying to lift myself up.

He sighs "Can you teach me how to write a song?" All I do is give him a half-hearted smile and drag him up the stairs to my famous piano.

"Okay, It all starts on what you want the song to be about" i tell Austin

"Love" he says slowly. My Heart flutter yet gets shot down by the fact that he probably did Cassidy last night.

"Um, What Type of love?" I blush

"Like if you just saw the girl of your dreams" Austin gushes. Ouch, that hurt.

"Okay… Next Step…-"

*Two agonizing hours later*

"Ok Let's Go Through This Again…. 1. 2. " I say

"Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are you are the love of my life

Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are you are the love of my life"

After writing that song together…. We became distant… I found out that Austin posted a video of him singing OUR song…. But To him, He wrote this himself….. I wasn't apart of the Fairytale anymore…. I was just another memory…. After That, I lost the best thing I had in my life… What Is that best thing in my life?

The One and Only Austin Moon.

**:'( Poor Ally And Poor Me... Thanks For All The Reads... Thank You All Of You... I Cant Believe I Have Almost 8,000 Reads On This Story and I hope you guys get to read the next book that connects to this one... **

**I Will Call It...**

**You've Changed**

**Hahaha Get It? Changed? Change Me? No? Oh... Ok...**

**-Melissa**

**Whos so sad that shes ending this book and that she cant make a freaking pun :P**

**COMMENTS ANd SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT BOOK ARE OPEN. IM ME OR COMMENT AND I WILL SEE TO IT :)))))) **


End file.
